Venuti male
by Megnove
Summary: "Siete prototipi difettosi... siete venuti male..." In quanti ce lo hanno detto? Dall'inizio fino alla fine?


**Venuti Male**

Già. È quello che siamo stati… fin dal principio. Quello che hanno quasi subito cominciato a dirci.  
Eravamo solamente dei prototipi, in fin dei conti. Scelti a caso, senza selezionare troppo. Non importavano i requisiti fisici, robustezza, intelligenza, capacità, o altro. Anzi, l'ordine era di scegliere tipi più diversi possibile per provenienza, etnia, età, condizioni di salute, anche classe sociale… L'intenzione era di verificare in che modo la tecnologia sperimentale potesse adattarsi a un corpo umano _normale_, e fino a che punto potesse alterarlo. Erano scoperte così nuove, allora, che non si sapeva neanche se il soggetto potesse sopportare le modifiche, l'aumento di potere, senza morire. Perché sprecare dei preziosi volontari addestrati e allenati allo scopo, quando c'erano così tanti… rifiuti, barboni, disoccupati, ubriaconi… potenziali suicidi… delinquenti minorili… tra cui scegliere?  
Saremmo serviti per la dimostrazione ai clienti. E per mettere in evidenza se c'erano difetti nel procedimento. Dopo… una volta appreso tutto il possibile dai nostri corpi… ci si sarebbe potuti liberare di noi senza problemi. Alla fine, non è che saremmo mancati a _qualcuno_.  
Già. Chissà perché, però, quando si fanno questi ragionamenti poi finisce sempre che le cose sfuggono di mano.  
Quando ci crearono eravamo l'apice della tecnologia, i prodotti più perfetti mai usciti dai loro laboratori. In grado di tenere testa da soli ad un intero piccolo esercito. Se qualcuno dei loro compratori avesse visto la nostra battaglia per fuggire, sicuramente sarebbe stata la dimostrazione più perfetta che potessero desiderare del fatto che erano veramente riusciti nel loro intento. Non fosse che loro ci facevano una pessima figura. Anche se l'avessero filmata, non so se poi abbiano davvero avuto il coraggio di mostrare la registrazione a qualcuno.  
Poche settimane dopo… eravamo già _obsoleti_. Per cancellare lo scorno e riacquistare credibilità… e per eliminare una possibile spina nel fianco… avevano fatto fare gli straordinari alle loro menti peggiori, e messo a frutto il più possibile tutti i dati raccolti da noi e su di noi… per migliorare quella stessa tecnologia di parecchie volte, anche se erano costretti a portare avanti il progetto senza l'apporto della loro mente più brillante. E anche se non avevano smesso di rapire i loro soggetti, adesso quantomeno li sceglievano con un po' più di _attenzione_. Soprattutto per quanto riguardava la personalità. Stavano attenti a prendere… solo chi avesse dentro di sé una buona dose di odio e desiderio di rivalsa e di vendetta.  
Questi furono i nostri primi avversari. E da tutti loro ci sentimmo dire, ogni volta, che erano stati realizzati _meglio _di noi, che avevano capacità nettamente superiori, del doppio, o anche del triplo. Più veloci. Più forti. Più abili. Dotati di armi molto più potenti. Eravamo difettosi, noi, vecchi modelli assemblati in fretta, che potevano cadere a pezzi in qualsiasi momento, che non avrebbero mai potuto tener loro testa.  
E ogni volta, noi sopravvivevamo. Ce la cavavamo. E loro perdevano. E diventavano sempre più furiosi, non riuscendo a capirne il motivo… e continuavano a ritentare con sempre nuove migliorie, fallendo ripetutamente…  
Forse nemmeno noi lo capivamo, perlomeno non del tutto, non allora, all'inizio. E non ce ne importava nemmeno tanto. Facevamo soltanto quello che dovevamo per salvarci. Più di ogni altra cosa, avremmo soltanto voluto essere lasciati in pace…  
Il punto è che non ci _importava _di essere modelli vecchi, superati già poco dopo essere stati completati. I nostri nemici ce lo sputavano in faccia come insulto, per umiliarci, ma a noi non faceva nessun effetto. Non ci tenevamo affatto ad essere all'avanguardia. Non l'avevamo chiesto noi di diventare così. Anzi, alcuni di noi erano perfino grati di essere più simili agli esseri umani rispetto ai sempre più sofisticati uomini–macchina che continuavano a venirci contro… anche se, certo, altri avrebbero preferito non doversi sottoporre a una continua manutenzione, non dover passare sotto i ferri ogni volta che un collegamento difettoso si faceva sentire, una parte mal assemblata dava fastidio, o semplicemente un nemico ci colpiva in un punto debole strappandoci via dei pezzi. Ma se eravamo più _umani _dei nostri avversari… capaci di contare su quello che avevamo _dentro _per vincere, più che su dei potenziamenti esterni… forse era questo il motivo delle nostre vittorie. È ciò che eravamo giunti a pensare.  
Loro continuarono ad evolversi. E anche noi. Con il tempo, siamo stati ricostruiti moltissime volte, perché feriti in battaglia, per sostituire dei pezzi che cedevano… perché non avevamo scelta per sconfiggere le minacce che avevamo di fronte. Ci piacesse o no. I nostri poteri, negli anni, si sono accresciuti in modo tale che a volte ricordare quei goffi primi tempi ci fa ridere… per quanto allora già ritenessimo di essere straordinari. Ci è venuto da pensare… che le nostre facoltà di adesso possono addirittura _valicare _i limiti della tecnologia. Cominciare a somigliare a poteri _soprannaturali_, per quanto sembri strano. Forse, lentamente, stiamo davvero trasformandoci in demoni. Del resto, è come ci hanno sempre chiamato, fin dal principio.  
Qualcuno di noi si è sempre ribellato a quest'idea di allontanarci sempre di più dalla normalità, dalla nostra umanità. Non aveva torto. Forse perderemo di vista i nostri ricordi e sensazioni di una volta, col tempo. Chissà che effetto può avere sulla nostra mente possedere un tale potere…  
Eppure, non avevamo scelta. Per salvare le nostre vite. Ma poi, in seguito… anche per proteggere qualcosa di più importante, sempre più importante delle nostre vite. Perché avevamo capito che eravamo gli unici a poter combattere contro quei mostri… che ci piacesse o no, volessimo farlo o no, eravamo gli unici che avevano una possibilità di impedire loro di distruggere e rovinare tutta la terra. Dovevamo restare in vita per questo… a tutti i costi. E dovevamo lottare… anche se non ci piaceva.  
Anche se non eravamo fatti per quello… ma chi è fatto per quello? Chi _vorrebbe _essere fatto per quello, e per nient'altro che quello?  
Sì. Alla fine… forse eccola, la risposta.  
Eravamo imperfetti… secondo i loro standard. Secondo le aspettative della tecnologia. Eravamo imperfetti anche secondo la società che aveva rifiutato la maggior parte di noi, che ci aveva etichettati come falliti e poco di buono, e che adesso continuava a rifiutarci e temerci in quanto _macchine _inumane. Ma lo eravamo _davvero_? Forse era quel giudizio a sbagliare… l'idea che delle accresciute capacità fisiche fossero da identificare con la perfezione.  
Proprio quelle che loro consideravano pecche, che il mondo considerava stranezze e anomalie… ci davano quel margine di _vantaggio _che ci permetteva di farcela ogni volta. Riuscire a pensare fuori dai binari consueti. Prendere una decisione apparentemente contraria a ogni buon senso, quando meno loro se l'aspettavano… metterci in pericolo per aiutare un perfetto sconosciuto, rischiare tutto sulle parole di un compagno, tendere la mano a un nemico vincitore o vinto. Cambiare direzione all'improvviso trasformando una fuga in un inseguimento. Continuare a resistere quando chiunque ragionasse in modo _normale _si sarebbe arreso.  
La loro perfezione era quella di una _macchina_. E una macchina perfetta non può più cambiare. Non ha più bisogno di migliorare e di crescere. E impercettibilmente dentro di sé comincia a morire. Morire in ogni modo che conta, nonostante apparentemente sia immortale.  
I nostri cosiddetti difetti… ci davano la spinta per _migliorare_. Commettere errori e correggerli. Farsi guidare dalla testa e dal cuore. Crescere come esseri umani, non come macchine. Fare affidamento sul nostro _coraggio_, non sui poteri che ci erano stati dati o sulle migliorie che potevamo aver ricevuto. Eravamo come erbacce che per quanto si possano sradicare e bruciare continuano a ricrescere, perché hanno una volontà di vivere che la pianta di serra non conosce.  
Perché la _vita _rifugge dalla staticità. Cerca il movimento continuo, il disfacimento continuo di ciò che è stato fatto per permettere la _crescita _e la creazione del _nuovo_.  
Noi vincevamo… proprio perché eravamo imperfetti. Proprio perché eravamo anomali… e capaci di cambiare. E non solo…  
Perché nessuno di noi era… nessuno di noi è mai stato… un _singolo_.  
Da solo, ogni membro della squadra ha le sue debolezze. Debolezze comuni, a volte perdonabili… a volte vergognose, o mortali. Da solo, ognuno può essere ingannato, forzato, costretto, se si trova il modo. È già successo. Forse accadrà ancora.  
Ma noi non siamo soli. Siamo _insieme_.  
Nessuno di noi ha bisogno di combattere da solo. Nessuno di noi ha bisogno di soffrire da solo, di rinchiudersi in se stesso con il proprio dolore e la sua rabbia. Oh, a volte l'abbiamo fatto, tutti quanti. E abbiamo sempre dovuto accorgerci che era un errore.  
Dividerci ci rendeva deboli. Essere _isolati _ci esponeva agli attacchi del nemico… perderci nei nostri desideri individuali di felicità in più di un'occasione ci ha quasi fatti distruggere. Ma ogni volta che siamo rimasti insieme, abbiamo trionfato.  
Che strano… noi che non ci conoscevamo… noi che venivamo dai quattro angoli del globo… che non avevamo niente in comune se non il fatto di aver sofferto tanto nel nostro passato. Eppure ci siamo fidati gli uni degli altri. Ci siamo ritrovati ad essere _parte _gli uni degli altri, come mai prima era accaduto. Fino al punto di stupire i nostri costruttori. Fino al punto di stupire noi stessi.  
_Un ottimo lavoro di squadra… _Come se fosse una cosa così strana. Ma alla fin fine, lo era?  
Eravamo sempre stati soli… ma gli esseri umani non sono fatti per vivere da soli. Per essere superuomini perfetti da soli.  
Una persona isolata è sempre debole. Ma in tanti… ci si aiuta a vicenda. Ci si compensa a vicenda. I difetti, le debolezze, gli errori… vengono sostenuti e corretti dagli altri. Se io non posso sfondare quel muro, un altro lo farà per me. Se le mie gambe cedono, un altro mi sosterrà. Se io non vedo il pericolo, sarò avvertito…  
Anche quando venivano contro di noi in gruppo… loro non sono mai stati capaci di fare _questo_.  
E non sono mai riusciti a capire che era per _questo _che non potevano vincere.

Sì, siamo migliorati tantissimo, da allora. Per quanto all'inizio fossimo stati creati da materiale _scadente_… forse oggi i nostri progettisti non si permetterebbero più di darci dei pezzi difettosi, di dire che siamo venuti male. Anche se forse continuerebbero a stupirsi della nostra forza. Perché non sono capaci di vederne la vera fonte.  
Ma con tutto questo… siamo ancora ben lungi dall'essere perfetti. Né pretenderemo mai di esserlo. Non fosse altro, perché siamo _umani_. E gli umani… secondo alcuni, sono gli esseri più imperfetti che esistano a questo mondo. Dopotutto, se non fosse così, perché avrebbero provato il desiderio di cambiare radicalmente se stessi per migliorarsi?  
Gli umani… violano la natura, inquinano l'aria e alterano l'ambiente per costruire case e fabbriche. Minacciano il mondo che li ospita, senza curarsi del fatto che così rischiano di rendere impossibile la loro stessa sopravvivenza.  
Gli umani cacciano specie animali fino all'estinzione, distruggono foreste e spianano montagne. Non soltanto per nutrirsi e sopravvivere come qualunque predatore… che sarebbe già abbastanza triste e pesante… ma anche solo per puro _divertimento_. Per la voluttà di dimostrare il proprio potere. Di dimostrare la propria _superiorità_, il _dominio _sulla natura a cui credono di avere diritto… perché scelti da Dio, perché intelligenti. E se invece non fosse così?  
E gli umani non solo rivolgono la propria violenza contro le altre specie e il loro pianeta, ma anche contro se stessi. Hanno inventato la guerra… distruggendosi l'un l'altro per le risorse naturali, per il cibo… per ciò che avevano decretato fossero cose preziose e ricchezze… e di nuovo, per il potere, per la supremazia. Per dimostrare che la loro idea è giusta e quella degli altri sbagliata. Per il brivido di poter comandare sui propri simili… che altri uomini facciano ciò che dicono loro, che vogliono loro.  
Gli umani sono creature assassine. E sembra che non riescano a fermarsi.  
Almeno… è così che in tanti la vedono. Ed è così che a volte siamo stati tentati di vederla anche noi.  
Le cose non stanno precisamente in questo modo. È indubbio che la nostra specie abbia causato molti mutamenti nell'ecologia… nel clima… è indubbio che tanti suoi comportamenti la danneggino e danneggino il pianeta su vasta scala. Ma l'uomo non è certo l'unico a comportarsi così in natura. Tanti animali si uccidono selvaggiamente. I leoni divorano i piccoli dei propri rivali e prendono le femmine che desiderano con la forza. Lo stesso fanno i così amati e simpatici delfini. Le formiche tengono altri insetti come schiavi o animali da mungere, e si impegnano in vere e proprie guerre di sterminio contro formicai rivali. Le api buttano fuori a morire i propri maschi ogni anno, quando, finita la stagione dell'accoppiamento, non servono più… Vi sono fiori che emanano un veleno dalle radici, per sgombrare il terreno attorno a sé da tutti i potenziali rivali. Le eruzioni vulcaniche, i terremoti, hanno causato nelle ere più morti e mutamenti climatici ben più disastrosi di quanto l'uomo abbia mai potuto fare in tutta la propria storia. La natura non è innocente e _perfetta _come credono certe persone…  
Ma molti direbbero che non fa differenza. Non fa che provare quanto _tutto il creato_, non solo l'uomo, sia imperfetto e quindi da migliorare. O da sostituire.  
Quindi… non c'è da meravigliarsi se adesso stiamo affrontando dei nemici… che ci dicono la stessa cosa di tanto tempo fa. Che siamo imperfetti. Venuti male. Non in quanto prototipi difettosi… prodotti tecnologici superati… ma proprio in quanto _esseri umani_.  
In fondo, non è quello che predicano tutte le religioni? Che l'uomo è uno _sbaglio_. Una macchia, un aborto, lontanissimo da quel che avrebbe dovuto essere. E che per questo deve pentirsi, emendarsi, mortificarsi, cambiare. Oppure che è inutile anche questo, perché ormai siamo andati troppo oltre. Siamo degni di essere cancellati. Eliminati da Dio… oppure da noi stessi… così che si possa ricominciare da capo.  
Perché ci siamo messi contro la vita. Ed ora la vita stessa chiede che ciò che è stato fatto sia disfatto, per creare qualcosa di nuovo.  
Ce lo siamo ripetuto da soli per così tanti secoli, che a sentire questa sentenza dall'alto… da quelli che sembrano esseri superiori… non ci stupiamo neanche più. Anzi, una parte di noi ci crede a scatola chiusa, senza porsi domande.  
Domande come… se Dio è così perfetto, perché crearci imperfetti e poi distruggerci? E anche qui abbondano le risposte fornite nel corso dei secoli. Eravamo perfetti un tempo e poi ci siamo rovinati da soli. Ci è stata data la possibilità di perfezionarci con le nostre mani e l'abbiamo sprecata. Non abbiamo superato la prova impostaci dal Creatore. Abbiamo desiderato troppo, messo le mani su ciò che non eravamo destinati ad avere. Abbiamo scelto la consapevolezza macchiando così la nostra innocenza primigenia… Abbiamo versato il sangue dei nostri fratelli che grida adesso dalla terra… Dio non poteva impedircelo per non toglierci la nostra libertà, e adesso deve punirci, ed è tutta solo colpa nostra per questo.  
Non siamo più soli. Tutta l'umanità è venuta male… tutta l'umanità è un progetto da scartare.  
E tanti sono felici di questa profezia apocalittica. Finalmente una bella epurazione. Finalmente tutti gli ingiusti saranno spazzati via. E con gli ingiusti, chissà perché, si intendono sempre _gli altri_. Quei delinquenti del governo. Quegli assassini che vendono droga ai bambini. Quei pervertiti che fanno questo e quell'altro. Quelle bestie che mangiano carne e meritano perciò di essere mangiate per le sofferenze che hanno inflitto a tanti poveri animali. Quel bastardo che mi ha pestato il piede ieri in autobus. Chi non rispetta gli anziani. Le svergognate che vanno in giro scollate… Chi vive, prega, ama in un modo che io non approvo. Chi osa avere idee diverse dalle mie e magari difenderle. Quei porci comunisti. Quei porci capitalisti. Quell'antipatico del mio vicino di casa. Finalmente. Finalmente li faranno fuori tutti e non dovrò più averci a che fare. Via tutti. Tranne _me_.  
Perché io appartengo alla religione _giusta_. Perché io ho ragione e gli altri torto. Perché mi è stato assicurato un posto in Paradiso. Ho firmato un contratto… qualcuno mi ha salvato… ha predicato per me… si è sacrificato in mia vece. Io sono in _regola_. Ho pagato tutte le mie elemosine. Mi sono flagellato il numero prescritto di volte. Ho sempre avuto pietà per quei poveretti meno fortunati, meno intelligenti, meno ricchi di me. Anche quello che posso aver fatto di sbagliato è stato tutto perdonato in anticipo. O lo sarà in extremis una volta espletate le necessarie procedure. Io ho il biglietto, il visto, il lasciapassare, il permesso di soggiorno. Io non sarò contato tra i peccatori…  
Ognuno pensa questo. Ognuno crede di essere tra i _giusti_… Lui e quelli come lui, i pochi da salvare. Gli eletti che vedranno il nuovo mondo. E al diavolo tutti gli altri. Loro… se lo _meritano_. Che liberazione.  
Invece no.  
Non andrà così. Non questa volta.  
Siamo stati giudicati _tutti _peccatori… _tutti _imperfetti. L'umanità in blocco. Un esperimento fallito, un prototipo malriuscito. _Tutti _verremo spazzati via. A parte forse pochissime anime completamente pure, pochissimi santi… santi secondo gli standard di queste misteriose creature, non secondo i nostri. Tanti che avrebbero pensato di essere assunti in cielo, si troveranno condannati a morte… e affronteranno la fine con occhi increduli, chiedendo «perché»?  
Ma noi… no.  
Noi… non ci siamo mai reputati giusti. Non ci siamo mai reputati superiori agli altri.  
Non ci faceva alcun effetto quell'insulto sempre ripetuto, _difettosi_,_ venuti male_, perché per noi non lo era. Ci schernivano dicendo che _non eravamo abbastanza migliori _delle persone normali. Quando noi invece, proprio a causa di questa condizione… rispetto alle persone normali, ci sentivamo _peggiori_.  
Ed ora non conta più. Perché migliori o peggiori, uomini completi o mezze macchine, siamo tutti nella stessa barca… tutti uguali. Saremo spazzati via tutti insieme.  
O tutti insieme… _resisteremo_.  
Anche se non abbiamo alcuna speranza di salvezza.  
Anche se non possiamo illuderci in alcun modo di ottenere la vittoria.  
La disparità di forze è troppo grande. L'abbiamo visto. Qualunque cosa tenteremo, probabilmente sarà inutile. Servirà soltanto ad affrettare la nostra morte. Eppure… lo faremo lo stesso.  
Perché qualsiasi cosa è meglio che aspettare semplicemente il nulla, tremando, come topi in trappola.  
Perché fare così significherebbe che riconosciamo che hanno ragione loro. Che ce lo _meritiamo_.  
E noi questo non lo riconosceremo mai. Tutto, dentro di noi, vi si ribella.  
Questi cosiddetti messaggeri di un supremo creatore… nel condannarci in quanto creature imperfette, è come se stessero dichiarando la loro stessa imperfezione, e quella di colui che li ha mandati. Perché come può un creatore perfetto generare esseri che non lo soddisfano? E se è imperfetto anche lui come noi, cosa gli dà il diritto di giudicarci? Un genitore stermina forse i propri figli, perché lo hanno deluso? Sì, secondo i libri sacri. È successo un sacco di volte.  
Era giusto quelle volte? È forse giusto ora?  
Quando eravamo «prototipi malriusciti», avremmo forse dovuto rassegnarci e lasciare che ci uccidessero, perché tanto avevano ragione… perché tanto non avremmo mai potuto vincere completamente comunque… perché a ogni modo l'unica vita che potevamo avere era quella infelice di mezze macchine?  
Non crediate che non ci abbiamo _pensato_. Eppure… abbiamo resistito. Perché qualunque cosa sia viva, e possa sentire la gioia e il dolore… vuole naturalmente continuare a vivere. In qualsiasi condizione. A qualunque costo. Non c'è da chiedersi se sia giusto o sbagliato. È semplicemente così. E chi siamo noi… chi è _chiunque_… per dire che non ne ha il diritto?  
A un bambino importa dei suoi giochi? All'uomo importa delle formiche che calpesta?  
Sarà. Ma questi giocattoli, queste formiche… hanno _qualcosa da dimostrare_. E non se ne andranno così docilmente prima di averlo fatto.  
E il modo in cui riuscirci resta sempre lo stesso di allora.  
Coloro che inquinano, che rovinano il pianeta… coloro che fanno scoppiare le guerre e le discordie… lo fanno sempre perché dividono il mondo, nella loro testa, in _noi_ e _loro_. _Noi _siamo migliori di _loro_. _Noi _siamo più importanti di _loro_. Non importa cosa accadrà a _loro _purché _noi _ne abbiamo un vantaggio. Qualunque sia la giustificazione ufficiale… sotto si trova sempre questo. Proprio come nel caso di chi vorrebbe i peccatori sterminati credendo di essere contato tra quelli da salvare. C'è chi lo chiama egoismo innato, istinto di sopravvivenza dell'individuo a spese del gruppo. E proprio questo modo di pensare, adesso, è ciò che più sta aiutando questi cosiddetti esseri superiori, questi sterminatori dell'umanità. Invece di combatterli, tanti di noi stanno facendo il loro gioco.  
Ovunque e sempre, coloro che _sono divisi _si estinguono. E l'umanità è sempre stata divisa in se stessa.  
Eppure…  
Eppure…  
Durante le peggiori tirannie, le più terribili carestie… nelle guerre e nelle avversità, durante i disastri naturali… tante persone sono state capaci di reagire e sopravvivere _aiutandosi a vicenda_. Unendo le proprie forze. Sostenendosi le une con le altre, senza chiedere nulla in cambio… soltanto per una specie di istinto fondamentale. Un istinto radicato quanto, o forse più profondamente, dell'egoismo. Si chiama istinto di _sopravvivenza della specie_… o semplicemente _solidarietà_. Ed è in grado di fare miracoli.  
Quante masse oppresse di individui senza nessun potere sono riuscite, unite, a rovesciare l'oppressore…  
Quanti popoli stremati dal freddo e dalla fame hanno stretto i denti e sono usciti da periodi di gelo e di aridità decimati, ma ancora vivi, perché avevano diviso tra loro quel poco che avevano…  
Anche se solo poi per disunirsi di nuovo una volta passata l'emergenza. Di finire sottomessi a un nuovo tiranno, o ancora una volta vittime della propria stessa grettezza.  
Anche noi all'inizio trovammo l'unità, la collaborazione tra noi, perché _dovevamo _farlo. Perché eravamo nella morsa della più dura necessità. O forse… chissà… perché in qualche modo, in un qualche senso fondamentale, ognuno di noi aveva riconosciuto se stesso negli altri. Perché _dovevamo _essere insieme, essere amici, uniti. Proprio allora. Proprio noi.  
E adesso… la stessa necessità impone che sia tutta l'umanità a trovare l'identica solidarietà, l'identico senso d'unione. O perire.  
Nella storia dell'evoluzione, tutte le specie viventi prima o poi hanno dovuto compiere una scelta. Quelle che sono riuscite a mettere l'istinto di sopravvivenza del gruppo prima di quello del singolo sono riuscite a resistere. Quelle che non hanno potuto si sono estinte. Non c'è possibilità di appello.  
Per la specie umana, il momento della scelta, della prova, è questo.  
O dimostreremo di non essere un fallimento da buttare… che in noi c'è qualcosa di buono, qualcosa che vale… o domani su questo mondo nessuno più ricorderà nemmeno che siamo esistiti.  
È possibile che sia già troppo tardi. Che siamo andati troppo oltre per poter cambiare ora. È possibile che siamo troppo corrotti, un vicolo cieco dell'evoluzione, e che davvero, come dicono i nostri avversari… ci autodistruggeremmo comunque ben presto anche senza il loro aiuto.  
Ebbene, anche in questo caso… sarebbe un nostro _diritto_ farlo.  
Tutto ciò che vive desidera vivere… e ha il _diritto _di decidere cosa fare della propria vita. Perfino di buttarla via, se è questo che vuole. Per quanto sia uno spreco o un peccato.  
E così ci saremmo giudicati e condannati da soli. Questo potremmo accettarlo. Ma non possiamo accettare un giudizio emesso da degli _estranei_… che non hanno niente a che fare con noi. Che, se anche ci hanno creati, dopo si sono completamente disinteressati delle loro creature… quando avrebbero potuto crescerle, educarle, aiutarle a trovare la via. Ed ora si permettono di tornare e decretarne la fine senza battere ciglio.  
Ma anche se siamo imperfetti… anche se siamo _venuti male_…  
Anche se la nostra è come la ribellione degli angeli caduti…  
Qualcosa dentro di noi ci dice… che _non avete diritto su di noi_.  
Che non sta a voi decidere della nostra vita o della nostra morte.  
Forse esiste un'autorità più alta della vostra da qualche parte… qualcosa di innatamente insito in ogni forma di vita… ed è questa che ci sta parlando.  
O forse la nostra è soltanto l'illusione di un meccanismo difettoso.  
Ma anche se ci distruggerete, anche dopo che ci avrete distrutti, vi _ricorderete di noi_…  
E non potrete più dire di essere onnipotenti perché non avete potuto farci rassegnare.  
E non potrete più dire di essere indiscussi perché noi vi abbiamo sfidato.  
Per quanto possiate arrogare a voi ogni ragione, questo resterà sempre a pesarvi sul cuore come un _memento_. Vi resteremo in eterno sulla coscienza. Questa sarà la nostra immortalità. E forse vi farà comportare meglio con la vostra prossima creazione.  
Ma forse… chissà… forse non andrà in questo modo.  
Forse, come è già stato in passato, proprio le nostre _imperfezioni_… e il nostro _coraggio…  
_…ci permetteranno di andare _oltre _voi.  
Di crescere fino a potervi raggiungere. A ribaltare le carte in tavola. A _vincere_.  
Abbiamo solo un modo per saperlo.  
Qualunque cosa accada, non ci pentiremo della nostra decisione. Non ci volteremo indietro.  
Perfetti contro imperfetti… celesti contro mortali…  
La battaglia forse non finirà bene per noi. Forse non finirà _affatto_. Ma inizia _adesso_.  
Andiamo.  
L'unica cosa certa è che in qualche modo… in _qualsiasi _modo… noi _sopravviveremo_.


End file.
